Gyakute CHAPTER FOUR POSTEDABOUT DAN TIME TOO
by Falcon Shadewind
Summary: The arrival of a new student causes a slight ruckus amongst some of the students, and one particular teacher. AU 2x5, 3x4, 6x1, 1+2...etc.
1. Kiguu

Gyakute 

By: Shinigami Love   
  


Author's Note: Well, this is the first co-writing fic I've ever done. I'm stuck doing the first chapter, because well, I am. ^_^;; It's Gundam Wing, and it's AU. It's gonna have yaoiness, because that's just how it is. ^__^~3 So now, I'm off to do a disclaimer, and write! *cackles evilly until she falls off of the chair*   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Neither does anyone who writes fanfics. Really now. Do you think that we'd write fanfics if we could just make new GW episodes? I don't think so! So there. Go away. Shoo. Or better yet, read the fic. That's always fun too. ^_^   
  


Warnings: Do I really have to put this...? I guess so. Let's see. Yaoi. Yuppers. Yaoi. Slash. M/M-ness. What else? AU. OOCness may be experienced in certain characters. Anything else? Not that I can think of at the moment. Onward!   
  


-Kiguu (Unexpected Meeting)-   
  


It was the first day of school, and the weather seemed to fit most of the students' moods. Dark. Dreary. Wet? Well, some people were just like that... 

However, four people were happy to be back at school, as odd as it seemed. A small, seemingly mismatched group sat in their home room class, waiting for their teacher to arrive so that they could receive their schedules for the semester. 

"I can't believe we're in high school already!" a braided boy exclaimed as he bounced in his seat. "I mean it seems like no time has passed since we all met!" 

The blonde boy next to him laughed and nodded in agreement. "I know..." He sighed a little bit at the memory of when they met. 

"I hope that we get classes together," a taller, brown haired boy said quietly, looking toward the blonde from under his bangs. 

"We have to get classes together. It would be unjust if we didn't," came the added comment from a black haired, black eyed boy. 

The other three laughed and nodded in agreement. They continued talking to each other, trying to decide what high school was going to be like, and what classes they might have gotten. 

"Hey.... who's that?" The four of them looked up as someone else in the room spoke, and they all turned toward the door. 

There stood someone new, someone no one in the class had ever seen before. Messy, dark brown hair fell into his eyes, which were an almost cold cobalt color. He held a backpack on one shoulder, and he wore the school uniform. 

"Whoa, is he a student?" Duo whispered to the small group, his face cracking into a mischievous grin. "He's kind of cute, don't'cha think?" 

"Duo!" Wufei snapped at the braided boy, glaring. All he got in return, however, was a wink. 

The boy in the door way finally decided to come inside the classroom. He walked to an empty desk and set his belongings down, then sat down. He did not look around the room, nor did he seem to want to. He strummed his fingers across the desktop lightly. 

"Hellllloooooooooo~" Duo leaned over, tugging at the mysterious boy's sleeve. The other three moved out of the way, since he was sprawled through the middle of them in his attempt to get the newcomer's attention. 

The boy turned his head to look at him, the expression on his face cold. He pulled his arm away from Duo's grip, and was silent a moment. "He..Hello," he replied after a moment, seeming to have a slight difficulty with the word. His voice was heavy with its accent. 

"My name's Duo. Duo Maxwell. I've never seen you before; what's your name?" 

Wufei sighed, then pulled Duo out of his desk and into the one beside the new boy's. He didn't seem to mind whether he was sitting or sprawled across three desks however, so he gave Wufei an odd look before turning his attention back to its original focus. 

"My name.. Is Heero Yuy," came the reply after a few moments. 

"Heero? I like that name. That's a cool name." Duo smiled happily. "This is Wufei." He wrapped an arm around the said boy's neck. "That's Quatre," he pointed at the blonde, "and that's Trowa. Nice to meet you. Where you from?" 

Heero opened his mouth to reply, then a very loud, very annoying bell rang. 

"Alright. Settle down class." Everyone's head turned toward the voice, and silence settled over the room. Behind the teacher's desk, a tall, blonde man stood. His hair was tied back, but even then reached most of the way down his back. He was holding a teacher's roll book in one hand. 

The class did something that no other freshman homeroom had ever accomplished before -- they did as they were told as soon as the teacher told them to. 

"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. I will be your homeroom teacher while you are at this school. I am also one of the freshman English teachers, so I will most likely have some of you in my class." 

He flipped the pages in the roll book, then began to scan the names. "When I call your name, I want you to come up and get your schedule." He picked up a stack of half-sheet papers, and looked at the top name. "Trowa Barton." 

The class waited patiently as the schedules were given out, though the silence was quickly broken. Whispers flooded the class as the students began to talk to each other again. 

"Feeeeeeiiiii gimme!" Duo grabbed Wufei's schedule before he really had a chance to look at it, and began to compare it to his own. "Let's see.... We have Science together, Choir together, Physical Education together, and English together. I think we have lunch together too." He smiled widely, then kidnapped both Quatre and Trowa's schedules, comparing them to his own as well. 

"Let's see. We've got Algebra, Science, and Home Ec together, Quatre. Trowa.... We've got Science together." He returned the schedules, then snatched Heero's. The boy blinked at him, but didn't say anything. However, he did look at him oddly a moment. 

"Hmm... I've got Choir, Algebra, P.E., Health, AND Science with you. Great!" He smiled widely as he returned the schedule. 

Wufei's expression went blank. It wasn't fair! This new person (who had already been declared as cute) had more classes with Duo than he did. There had to be some kind of mistake... "Injustice..." he muttered softly. 

"You say something, Fei?" 

"...No." 

"Oh." Duo hugged him, then laughed, then was cut off by the loud, annoying bell. "Hey, I guess that means we go to our first class, huh?" He hopped out of his seat, grabbing Wufei's hand and pulling him along. "Come on!" He waved to Quatre and Trowa with his free hand. "I'll see you guys later." 

He picked up his backpack, then grabbed Heero's arm as well. "You've got choir with us, come on." He tugged both of them out of the room, and into the crowded halls of the new school.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Note: There! Mwa...haha... ha.... I dunno. I liked it. So there. 


	2. Chinji

Gyakute 

By: Falcon Darkstar   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Well, how did you like SL's first one? We don't know why were writing this fic, I guess sheer ghetto-boredom is the reason. Well, we're not going to get into that. Make sure that you check out or individual pen names as well. Well, on with chapter two.   
  


Disclaimer: I don't understand why we have to put these in EVERY chapter. But, I guess that's just the way that things are. Well, don't own them, but sure as hell would like to. Yaoi, AU, OOCness in Zechs, but I don't think we'll get to that yet.   
  
  
  
  
  


~Chinji (Unexpected Occrance)~   
  


He picked up his backpack, then grabbed Heero's arm as well. "You've got choir with us, come on." He tugged both of them out of the room, and into the crowded halls of the new school. 

The walk through the school was confusing to say the least. People darting every which way, and doors leading to who knows where. This was definitely different from Duo's junior high. 

"Um, Fei, I think we're lost..." Duo whispered to Wufei. "D'ya think we should ask someone where the choir room is?" 

Wufei snorted, "that would be an injustice to ask someone. Besides, they would probably tell us the wrong way anyhow." 

"Go down the hall and take a left then the first right and you're there." 

"Huh?" 

"Do you need me to repeat myself?" Heero asked. 

"N-no, that's alright," a very pale Duo responded. 

The three boys made their way down to the choir room, and when they opened the door, they waw something that they didn't expect. The classroom was full of boys. 

"I think I just died and went to the Heavens," Duo said while trying not to drool. 

"You're going to wish you were dead, if you don't shut up," Wufei growled. Both of them were startled when they heard Heero grunted at them, and proceeded to walk ahead of them. 

"Why do you think he did that, Fei?" Duo asked while trying to hug Wufei. 

"Maybe it's because you're such an ass, and don't know if he's homophobic or not!" Wufei snapped and walked off into the class. 

"Why's everybody bein' so grouchy all of a sudden?" Duo said to no one but himself. 

Duo found the other two boys and sat next to them. Everybody else in the room was talking except for those three. That changed as soon as the teacher walked in. 

"Quiet! I want this class quiet right now!" The tall man yelled to the chattery students. 

"I'm your teacher, Treize Kushrenada. You can call me Mr. Kushrenada or sir. If you call me Mr. Kush, I will kil-I mean write you up. I hope you understand this. If you do, then welcome to boys' choir. Today I will hand out information packets, and start with the voice tests. If you have any questions, let me know now before I begin." 

Every student in the class was silent. 

"Well, if not, would it be possible to get two volunteers to pass out these papers." 

Wufei raised his hand to pass out papers, and then leaned over to Duo. "You know, the teacher's kinda cute." 

Duo leaned against Wufei and wrapped his arms around him. "I know." 

Wufei was going to smack Duo, but got called to pass out the papers. After all of the papers were passed out, Mr. Kushrenada started the voice tests. 

"Alright. This is how we're going to do this. If you think you're a baritone, step over by the door. If you think you're a tenor, step by my podium. And if bases, go over by the piano. After that, I'm going to bring out each of you, and run through a few scales to see where you actually are. How about we have the tenors first. Who'd like to go first?" 

"I would! Me! ME!" Duo practically squealed wile jumping around. 

"Um...sure. Step up here, and get started." 

Duo practically bounded up to the piano, and waited for the scales to start. When they did, he went through them with ease. Treize stopped playing and looked up at him. 

" You definitely have a good voice, but you're not a tenor. Go stand with the baritones." 

As Duo walked over to the baritones, Treize noticed that there was someone still sitting on the risers. 

"Excuse me, but why are you still sitting over there when I told everybody to split into voice parts?" 

Heero looked up at Treize, "I-I don't know. What part I am." 

Treize quirked his eyebrow, "Well, let's find out." 

Heero got up and made his way to the piano. Treize played the opening notes of the scale, and Heero produced a note that made him stop playing. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Heero nervously asked. 

"Most definitely not, young man. That note was just so clear, I almost thought that it was just the piano and not you. How about we run through those scales. I can see a lot of solos for you," Treize said with a smile. 

Heero blushed, and continued on with the scales. As he was singing them, Duo leaned over and nudged Wufei. When he responded, he spoke, "Isn't his voice so dreamy?" 

"Oh yes, let me tell you," Wufei retorted. 

"What's your problem, Fei?" Duo asked concerned. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." 

Duo was about to respond, but Wufei walked off to go get placed. But he was shortly replaced by Heero. 

"Hey, Heero. You have a great voice," Duo said as he playfully punched Heero in the arm. 

Heero only responded with a glare in Duo's direction, and then went to go sit down. After all the parts were sorted out, Wufei and Duo were sitting with Heero, and Duo was determined to get him to talk. 

"Well, where exactly did you come from Heero?" 

"..." 

"How old are you?" 

"..." 

"Why won't you say anything?" 

Heero was opened his mouth to say something, but Wufei cut him off. "Maybe he doesn't feel like talking. Did you ever think of that?" Wufei hissed. 

"Fei?" Duo looked puzzled. 

Wufei was about to counter him, but the bell rang. He got up and stormed off to his second class, Career Orientation. 

"I wonder what that was all about. Well, anyway, are you ready to go to Algebra?" Duo asked. 

"Hn." Heero responded. 

"Well, let's go." Duo said while grabbing Heero's arm and dragging him to their next class.   
  


Author's Note: BAH! I finished the chapter. Thank the Gods. I had a brain cramp, and barely made it through. Well, look for the next chapter to be written by SL. Hope you enjoy. Ja ne.   
  
  
  
  
  


Falcon Darkstar 


	3. Shaku

Gyakute 

By: Shinigami Love   
  


Author's Notes: Well this is Shinigami Love again, and here's chapter three! This is actually a lot of fun to do, amazing, ne? I don't know, but writing a collaboration fic is quite amusing. Anyway. I guess I could stop ranting, but ranting is so fun... *is hit over the head* Ow. Well okay. I'm gonna write now. Really. 

Disclaimer/Warnings: For the umpteenth millionth billionth time, I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! Nor do I own any OTHER series that I write about. I promise I don't, and as much as I wish I DID, I DON'T. So don't come and sue me. As if you would. Bakas. Let's see, warnings, warnings.... Yaoi ahead! In the event you haven't figured out any possible pairings, go back and re-read the chapters, you ass. You obviously didn't read them in the first place! ^_^ There. I feel human again...   
  


-Shaku (An Annoyance)- 

"Hn." Heero responded. 

"Well, let's go." Duo said while grabbing Heero's arm and dragging him to their next class. 

The next class, Algebra I, was much easier to find than the last. Considering it was one hall over, however, might have had something to do with that. Then again, it might not have. One can never tell. 

Duo continued to drag Heero until they entered the classroom, obviously not caring that the other boy didn't want to be dragged along. He didn't seem to understand that Heero Yuy was perfectly capable of walking on his own two legs. 

As they entered the class, Duo stopped short. If his last class was a heaven, then this one had to most certainly be a hell. The classroom was filled with people, and only four of them, counting himself and Heero, were male. 

"Ah... ack... This can't be riiiight..." He let go of Heero's arm, then pulled out his schedule. He checked the room number, then checked the number on the door. 

It was the right class. 

"Noooooooo..........!" The poor boy wailed unhappily before he began to drudge into the classroom. He grumbled irately, then found a seat near the door and sat down. Heero was sitting two desks in front of him. He slumped down, burying his head in his arms. 

This couldn't possibly be happening, could it? 

"Duo?" 

The braided boy looked up, then smiled happily. Quatre was standing behind him, looking somewhat worried. 

"What's wrong?" 

Okay, so there were five guys in the class. Quatre just... blended in with the girls at a distance. 

"Oh... erm, it's nothing, really." He waved a bit sheepishly, then looked around. "Where're you sitting at?" 

"Over there." Quatre pointed to an empty desk across the room. "I can sit over here though... Would you like me to?" He smiled. 

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee....!" Duo glomped onto Quatre's waist. "Please please please pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseee!" 

The blonde blushed slightly and tried to push Duo off of him. "U-um... D-Duo, you have to let go for me to get my stuff..." 

In front of them, Heero had turned around and was watching them. He shook his head and turned back around, muttering something in Japanese. 

The braided boy blinked a little, then released his grip on Quatre. The blonde hurried away to get his belongings before Duo could remember he was supposed to be hugging him. Duo leaned forward and poked at Heero's back. "What'd'ya say, Heero?" 

Heero turned back around, swatting at Duo's hand. "I said.. You are a... a baka." He frowned a moment, thinking. 

"Whassat?" 

"It means you are... an idiot. I think, that is the word." 

Duo pouted. "Well that's not very niiiice," he whined. 

"Not everyone has to be nice to you, Duo." Quatre smiled as he sat in the seat between Duo and Heero. 

"But...!" 

"He has... A point to his words." 

Duo pouted more, then sat back in his desk. He crossed his arms and sulked at both of them. 

"Class, settle down, please..." 

The class turned in unison to the front of the room. There stood a rather short, thin woman, who looked to be hardly over the age of two. Well, perhaps twenty or so, at the most. She had short blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing bright colored clothes, and one of those annoying teacher's pins. 

"My name is Sarah Brightman. You can call me Ms.Brightman. I'm going to be your Algebra I teacher for this semester," she said in a bright, cheery voice, that just reeked of kindergarten teacher. 

The class groaned mentally. They had all had teachers of this sort before. It wasn't fun. 

"This is my first year teaching high school students," well that explained it, "but I want to know about you. Today, I want you to write a letter to me about yourself. I want you to include anything you want to about yourself." She smiled, then moved back to her desk as the now irate class began to pull out paper and pencils. She began to call names from the roll book. 

Duo grumbled about the task, when suddenly it dawned on him that this assignment could be quite fun. 

'She doesn't know much about high schoolers, huh? Well I guess now's a good time to teach her...' 

He grinned, then began to write. 

Dear Ms.Brightman, 

My name is Duo Maxwell. I will be in your class for this semester. I am a very loud student. I will most likely annoy you quite a bit while I am in your class. 

My hobbies include eating, listening to loud music, playing video games, terrorizing teachers, hitting on guys, and hanging out with my boyfriend. 

My boyfriend's name is Chang Wufei. I call him 'Fei. He used to get annoyed by it, but now he kind of just ignores it. He's really attractive. I have a thing for Asian guys... or maybe it's just any cute guys. I haven't decided yet. 

I think Heero Yuy's cute too, but Fei doesn't like me to say things like that. I guess I don't really blame him, but I can't help it. I'm a really open person, you know. Some people don't like people like me, but I really don't care. Those people can kiss my ass, if you don't mind my phrasing. 

One of my best friends is Quatre Winner. He's cute, but not like Fei or Heero cute. He's more like a teddy bear cute, I guess. He's really sweet too, like candy. Well maybe not like candy, because I like to eat candy. Candy is a good thing. Did you know that? 

Quatre dates one of my other friends, Trowa Barton. You have him in your 5th hour class. He's cute TOO, but once again, just not my type. I guess he's kind of like an older brother to me, when he talks. He's really quiet, but he's a nice guy. 

I don't know much about Heero. We just met him today, and he seems kind of cold. He won't tell me where he's from, but that doesn't matter much. He's cute, and I can drag him around, because we have five classes together! I can't wait till P.E. I have Fei and Heero both in my P.E class. I love locker rooms! ^_^ 

Wufei's my favorite person though. He can be kind of mean at times, but he's mostly really nice. We've been going out for a couple of months now. 

Well, I think this letter is long enough now. This has been a lot of fun! I like writing about myself, you know. ^_^ Have a nice day! 

Duo Maxwell 

"There... I think that's good now." Duo nodded as he read over his letter. He raised his hand, bouncing happily. "Ms.Brightman!! I finished my letter!!" He smiled happily. 

"That's very good, um.." 

"Duo, ma'am." 

"Duo. Would you like to read your letter in front of the class?" 

"No... That's okay, ma'am." 

He stood, and walked to her desk, setting the letter down. He grinned, then walked back to his desk, his expression turning mischievous. 

A few minutes later, the annoying bell rang to end the class. Duo jumped for the door, making sure to grab his things. As much as he wanted to see the teacher's face, he didn't want to get sent to the office on the first day. 

Maybe she wouldn't call him out of his next class. Maybe. 


	4. Pride and Punishment

Gyakute 

By: Falcon Darkstar   
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Well, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I've had a lot of things going on lately, and they've been taking up my time. I hope that will change soon, so I can get back to writing. Thanks for all the reviews, we really appreciate it. Here's chapter four.   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I sure as hell wish I did though. Do you have any idea how much fun I could have with them? ^-^; Onward to the chapter.   
  
  
  


Pride and Punishment   
  
  
  


Heero actually sighed a sigh of relief. Without that annoying but cute American constantly at his side, he might just be able to relax. He glanced at his schedule and glanced around the hall to find his next class, multimedia. 

After losing his way about three times, Heero finally reached his goal. As he opened the door, a boy with black hair pushed him into the door and onto the floor. 

"Watch where you're going next time!" the boy screamed. 

"Baka . . . " Heero muttered as he got up and went to a desk in the corner. 

The sound of the bell brought only more irritation to Heero. A short man in his forties walked into the room, and ordered everyone to stand up. 

"I need you all to go to the back of the room, so I can seat you alphabetically," the man explained. As the man called out names, Heero noticed that the black hair boy was sneering at him. Heero was jarred from his observation when the teacher spoke. "Jarred Yates. Then, finally, Heero Yuy." 

As Heero went to his desk, he noticed that Jarred Yates was the boy who was sneering at him. Also, he was the person who would be sitting next to Heero for the rest of the semester. Heero was jolted out of his thoughts when the teacher spoke. 

"Attention . . . can I have your attention please!?" the teacher practically squealed. "I'm your Multimedia teacher, Mr. Valmont. I expect complete courtesy and respect from each and every one of you. You're embarking . . . " Heero knew where this was going, and concentrated on other, more important things. 

************************************************************************* 

Quatre walked into the orchestra room shaking his head and snickering. He had the chance to look over Duo's shoulder in the last period while they were writing a letter to the teacher; Duo's would certainly provoke an interesting reaction. As he walked further into the room, he noticed a faint noise coming from one of the practice rooms. As he got closer to the room, he recognized the tone to be a flute . . . and judging by the skill of the player, it had to be Trowa. He slowly approached the room, as not to disturb the entranced player. Quatre leaned against the doorframe and listened as the last three beats of the somber tune faded from existence. 

"How long have you been there, little one?" Trowa inquired as if to no one. The way he did that always bewildered Quatre. 

"Just for a little while; I didn't expect anybody to be here this early," he Quatre replied as he sat next to Trowa. 

"The flute is a very peculiar instrument, much different from your violin," Trowa said absent-mindedly. "You have to manipulate string to produce the sound that you want. The flute; however, relies on the moist, supple lips of the musician; along with the skilled fingers that can easily run up and down the shaft of the instrument." As Trowa said these words, he turned to Quatre with a seductive look in his eyes. "You can easily see how they differ, right?" 

"Ye-yes, it's quite apparent. Maybe you can teach me how to properly play it sometime?" Quatre responded with a look that matched Trowa's. Quatre leaned in, and gave Trowa a quick kiss then walked into the main room to start class. It always amazed him how Trowa could manipulate anything into something purely sexual. At first, it took him aback; but now . . . he was getting used to it and had a couple of tricks up his own sleeve. 

When Quatre walked into the room, he saw that most of the other students were already seated. He glanced at the chalk board at the front of the room, and saw a note saying that you everybody was supposed to sit in the chair order that they left school last year. All the new coming students were to sit in the back. Quatre hurriedly made his way to the back of the room and grabbed an open seat. He turned his attention to the rest of the kids that were walking in the room; all with instrument cases of many shapes and sizes. One thing worried him though... he didn't see anybody with something similar to a violin case. His thoughts were broken when he felt a hand on his thigh. While barely restraining the yelp that was fighting to break free, he turned to the person that was touching him with a glare. 

"Do you mind if I sit here, little one?" Trowa asked with a look that made Quatre's glare, as well as his heart melt. 

"Of course you can, Trowa," he replied, patting the vacant chair next to his. Just as Trowa sat down, a tall, thin man in his mid-thirties walked in the room. You could tell by his walk that he demanded respect and attention. He stepped onto the conductor's podium and faced the class. 

"Welcome to Orchestra. My name is Dr. Mitzuke, I will be your instructor for the rest of your high school career. In that time, I will take your musical abilities to heights that you've never imagined. I ask you for nothing but your respect; and most importantly, your personal best. I would also like to welcome back all of the returning students, as well as the students that are just coming to this school. I hope that you enjoy your time here, and learn a lot. If I could have all the new students come to the front of the room so I can divide you up?" It was phrased as a question, but Quatre, along with every other student in the room could tell that it was a command. He abruptly stood from his seat, along with Trowa, and moved to the front of the room. One by one, all of the students were put into separate groups, but Quatre was left alone. 

"Um...sir?" he asked tentatively. 

"Yes..." 

"Quatre." 

"Yes, Quatre, what is it?" he replied. 

"Am I the only violinist in the orchestra?" 

"Other than me, it appears to be that way," Mr. Mitzuke responded. "I'll see what I can do about that though. I'm sure you're competent enough to play by yourself for a little while." 

"Um...sure." 

"Good! If that's all the questions, we can begin with some introductions." Quatre sighed, and listened to the class begin to introduce one another. 

*********************************************************************** 

'If this woman does not stop droning on about absolutely nothing, I'm going to go insane. Is that possible though, going insane? I mean, I date Duo Maxwell! I cannot possibly be any more insane! But, I love it though. GAH! Shut up woman! You're an injustice! You're an injustice to all injustices!' Wufei screamed in his head as the short woman at the front of the room ranted on about that complexities of the English language in a nasal tone that would drive anybody up the wall. They had been in third period for about twenty minutes (which seemed MUCH longer), and he was already wanting to kill this woman. She was showing no signs of stopping anytime in the near future, so Wufei turned his attentions to the hyperactive boy sitting next to him...ogling him at that. 

"Duo, what are you staring at?" Wufei seethed. 

"You're so cute when you're annoyed, Fei," Duo countered with a smile. 

"I must be cute all the time then!" he whispered harshly. 

"Why's that?" 

"... never mind." 

Just then a voice came on the intercom, "Duo Maxwell, please report to the headmaster's office at once." With that, Duo rose from his seat, walked to the door, winked at Wufei, and left for the office. 'Gods, I wonder what he got himself into this time...'   
  
  
  


Author's Note: I just wanted to let everybody know that we will not be posting a period a chapter after we get through the first day. We just want to get everybody acquainted with the teachers, and all that good shi...stuff. ^_^;; Hope you liked it. Ja ne.   
  
  
  


Falcon Darkstar 


End file.
